Why You?
by bringing smiles
Summary: Rachel and Sebastian. No one really expects them to become friends. What sort of shenanigans will ensue when they start hanging out more? Rated M for lyrics/content . Klaine, Raine, implied Finchel, Smytheberry, maybe possibly a Smythanderberry?
1. Make it Nasty

Her lips met the edge of her coffee cup, sipping cautiously incase the liquid was warmer than it felt from the cup. Rachel Berry had a lot on her mind and she wished to not be disturbed… however she had made the dumb decision to go for coffee in public. A plucked eyebrow raised as she watched the chair in front of her pull out, deep brown eyes rising up and then her eyebrow twitched when she took in the appearance of the person who had claimed the seat in front of her.

"Smythe." She acknowledged, wanting to know what he wanted.

"Berry." Was all she received in response.

She watched the Warbler take a drink of his coffee. It wasn't the first (and she doubted that it would be the last) time they had ran into each other at the LimaBean. Typically she was with Blaine and Kurt though, never alone. Sebastian usually had something creepy and or offensive to say to Blaine, Kurt would get pissy, and then Rachel would just bitch at Sebastian until he gave up and left.

"Nothing to say today, huh?" she asked him, truly curious where his smirks and snide remarks were.

"Quite the opposite, actually," the male told the girl, "Just not to you, Jew-nose. Where's the sexy hunk of meat and gay-face?"

She sighed and shook her head. Why was the Warbler so desperate for Blaine? He was very… pretty and when he really tried could be quite charming, "I have no idea where _Blaine _and _Kurt_ are. Probably hiding from you, Sebastian."

A "tsking" sound rolled from his mouth as his green eyes looked her up and down, "I guess I'm just stuck with you then."

"I'd rather you just leave. I don't know why you think I'd even want to talk to you. You constantly ridicule my friends and I and you try to steal away my best friend's boyfriend. I mean that totally qualifies us as best friends." Rachel told him with a sarcastic and bitter tone, taking another sip, this time more confident with the temperature of the liquid.

She watched as he put his hands up in defense, having put his coffee down on the table, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't know your panties were all in a bunch today. Geez. What's got you all pissed off?"

"You."

"You looked angry before you even saw me enter the coffeehouse."

"I don't know why you think you even deserve the right to know," she started, her lips pursed, "But Finn and I broke up."

Sebastian didn't need to go to McKinley High School to know that Finn was her large lumberjack of a boyfriend; a good voice but clumsy on his feet and kind of dumb, "I mean. You aren't the easiest on the eyes, Berry, but you could probably still do better than him."

She shook her head at him in disbelief, "I really don't know if I should react to that comment as a compliment or an insult." He really had some nerve, the way he just said the truth… all the time. There was a difference between being honest and just being a douche and Sebastian really was the latter.

His shoulders shrugged as he picked up his coffee, "Insult, just for you."

Rachel face palmed, still not believing that she was having a half-conversation with the young man in front of her. "So what has you in Lima?"

"Hoping to catch Blaine alone without you or Gay-face, honestly."

"Despicable."

He laughed at her remark, shaking his head no, "You act like you were surprised by my statement. Blaine is the only reason why I would even step foot inside the town limits of Lima."

"Sebastian?" the brown haired girl asked out.

"Yes?"

"Why Blaine?" she really wanted to know. Rachel hadn't ever been to Dalton, but New Directions had faced their Glee club and there were some rather handsome looking guys there that Sebastian could surely creep on… right?

He chuckled at her, throwing the corner of a napkin he had picked off and rolled up at her, hitting her right on the nose, "I'm sorry Rachel. I know how jealous you must be, but unfortunately I-"

She actually snorted at Sebastian with this comment, "You really are that full of yourself, aren't you?"

It was his turn to snort back at her, shaking his head, "And you act like you aren't?"

"…"

There was a bit of silence between the two as both of them picked their coffee up and sipped it at the same time. Rachel stared off into the space just past his head. She hated to admit it, but she was actually appreciating the conversation that they were having… it was keeping her from remembering why she was actually sitting where she was at that point in time.

Finn had broken up with her for possibly the worst reason she could ever imagine… she was almost actually kind of surprised that Finn even had the mental capacity to come up with such an absurd idea. Apparently Rachel had been spending too much time with Blaine and Kurt. Finn actually had the balls to accuse her of having weird threesomes with her two gay best friends. This escalated into a huge fight and Finn broke up with her.

Usually she would care. Feel horribly upset and want to cry over a plate full of her infamous vegan chocolate chip cookies. It was different this time. She was more angry at her ex's stupidity than she was at their breakup. She actually was deep into her thought when she was popped back into reality by the male's voice from in front of her, "What are you thinking about… Or am I missing out on an attractive piece of ass behind me?"

"Must you always be so vulgar?" her softened voice asked, as she was still coming back to from her thoughts and rage, "And I was thinking about my breakup. You know, some people in this world actually have _feelings_."

"What happened?"

Rachel was taken aback by the question asked by Sebastian. She knew he didn't care, so her eyes darted to her face, looking for a sign of an ulterior motive. There were no signs of such, in fact if she didn't say so herself, he actually looked kind of engaged in this new conversation. Probably just for some other sort of black mailing shenanigans, she was sure of… But Rachel Berry just didn't care anymore, starting with, "Well. Finn thought I was having threesomes with Kurt and Blain."

Her voice was a hushed whisper, not wanting surrounding coffee drinkers to hear the thing she said, it seemed indecent to say in public, even in her own head it did. She watched as he took a turn raising his eyebrow before he gave off a small, dark chuckle, "That could possibly be the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard of. I mean… A threesome between you, Blain, and Patti? Now if it was you, Blain, and I… Mm-OW! Did you just kick me?"

Yes, yes she did. The fact that he was insinuating some kind of threesome at all made her annoyed so her foot might have casually kicked him in the shin while they were sitting there conversing like they didn't hate each other, but she listened as he continued to talk, "I'll take that as a yes. But anyway. That is seriously just. Are all the people that dense in Lima?"

"I think you're pretty dense yourself, you know… with the whole, not getting the slightest idea that Blaine doesn't want to be with you and stuff," she countered, not wanting to give him the real answer of yes.

"Oh Rachel, you're so funny," he said, his eyes twinkling as they moved over to the door as it swung open, so Rachel turned to see who was coming in, even though she had the slightest idea it was Blaine by the look in Sebastian's eyes.

"Rachel." Blaine's voice filled her ears as he took a seat next to her, patting her shoulder, "Apparently Finn just unleashed some sort of fury on Kurt for making his now-ex-girlfriend cheat on him with two gay guys."

For the second time at the coffee shop, Rachel's palm hit against her forehead, a little harder than when she had been talking to Sebastian, "Yeah… We had a very similar conversation this morning before we broke up because he was being outrageous." She watched as his hazel eyes shifted over toward Sebastian curiously, "And this one just happened to show up to bother me afterward."

"Good to see you, Sebastian," Blaine spoke warily, wondering what kind of comments he was in for today, "How are you?"

"Better since you came along," the other boy answered, flashing a signature smirk and a wink.

"Really?" Rachel asked him.

"Really."

"Anyway," Rachel said, not giving Blaine much of a chance to retaliate to Sebastian's comments, "Where's Kurt at now?"

Blaine checked his phone momentarily, "Apparently he decided he needed some retail therapy after his mishaps with Finn."

She hmmed. Honestly, Rachel hoped Kurt would pick her up a few things as well. He definitely had a better since of style than she did. Blaine and Rachel started a bit of small talk, somewhat forgetting that there was a third wheel to their conversation. They talked about Glee and nationals and what songs to do. Blaine mentioned he was kind of bored before Sebastian chimed back into the conversation. He had startled the two because they had figured he had just left unannounced, as usual when they just decided to block him out.

"Let's go down to Westerville, Blaine," Sebastian suggested, hoping to get Blaine away from Rachel. He was almost for certain that if he could get Blaine alone, that he would melt into his arms.

"I'm not going to just leave Rachel, Sebastian," he stated plainly, patting the mentioned female's hand, "She's been through a lot today."

"Fine," Sebastian huffed, "She can come too."

And so they were on their way to Dalton Academy. Blaine had offered to drive for Rachel, so she dropped her car off at home and then climbed into the passenger side of Blaine's car. He looked at her and gave her a small smile before he patted at the spot where they would hold hands whenever she just needed comforting. Secretly… he kind of understood why Finn would think there was something a little shady going, as the three were almost awkwardly close. Rachel let her hand be engulfed by Blaine's as she rested her forehead against the glass, and closed her eyes.

She didn't even remember falling asleep, but before she knew it, she was being poked in the cheek.

"You could try and wake her up nicely, you know?" she faintly heard Blaine's voice.

"I could but don't you see where that left you? With her still asleep, of course," Sebastian yipped.

And with that, Rachel's hand collided with Sebastian's face with a loud slap, "Leemee alone Sebastian, I'm waking up."

The boy who had been slapped grumbled out loud before quietly mumbling a, "I can't believe this bitch slapped me."

"Rachel is not a bitch," Blaine backed her up, as she smiled sweetly, yawning and stretching before she exited the open car door.

"Yeah," she snipped, before she linked arms with Blaine, "I'm not a b-word. Except when it comes to you."

Sebastian just shook his head in response, rubbing the spot on his cheek where he had been slapped. The three approached the school, heading for the dorms. Rachel wasn't exactly sure she was supposed to be going there, but there was no way in hell that she was going to let Sebastian have Blaine alone. Only who knows what Sebastian would try to pull. She spent the whole time admiring the scenery of the new place, only stopping when she ran into Sebastian's back because she stopped paying attention, "Goodness Berry. Just can't stop touching me today."

So she kicked him in the back of the knee this time, "You are slime."

"Whatever, just come on in," he said, stepping in the doorway before motioning them all in.

Rachel's head cocked to the side as she stepped in, observing Sebastian's living quarters. There was a TV and a couch, as well as a bed and a few bookshelves, lacrosse equipment, a wardrobe… Just a lot of stuff. It was all neat and tidy, and she almost wondered if he had some sort of OCD. She sat down on the dark green couch and just observed the space. "Very nice place. I was expecting it to be dark and that there would be a coffin or something."

Blaine laughed before he sat down next to Rachel, soon to be joined as well by Sebastian. Blaine looked over at the brunette girl, "You're taking the break up rather well this time."

"I just don't care anymore."

"You two are the most boring people in the world, "Sebastian added in, checking his phone quickly, "So we're going to a party tonight. Because you guys are lame, shortie needs a pick-me-up, and you need time away from your girl-of-a-boyfriend." He started, noticing when Rachel started to open her mouth to say something, "And no funny shit just this once. My promise."

He stuck out his pinkie out for Rachel to swear with and she just looked at him like he was nuts. How old was Sebastian, nine? No one did pinkie promises after they were like, seven!

And so Rachel Berry had found herself at some weird, miscellaneous Dalton Academy party. This was not your typical high school party though… it was some sort of classy, she had decided. But it wasn't. There was lots of drinking going on but they were drinking things out of bottles with names she had never heard of before. She felt severely underdressed, seeing as she hadn't known she would be going to a party after staying in Sebastian's dorm with him and Blaine all day. Rachel wasn't the only girl there, a few from a sister school had snuck there way over, but out of the seven or so, she was in normal clothing.

"No drinking today, Rachel?" Sebastian came out of no where from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder as he sipped something from the bottle in his hand, "Sucha shame. I heard you have a talent for kissing gay men while they're drunk. Coulda been a real hit here."

"I promised Blaine I'd be his designated driver since he took us out here and so he could have fun with his friends," she explained, ignoring his comment about kissing gay guys. It had just been Blaine and she still felt rather indifferent of that time in her life.

He handed her the bottle that he was holding, shaking his head when she tried to deny it, "We'll find a place for you and Blaine to stay. Have fun withus Rachel."

She didn't really know what to think. She wasn't used to drunk people very often and she could tell that Sebastian was getting there. She could tell he wasn't going to go away until she at least had some of the contents of the bottle. She pressed the glass to her lips and threw her head back, taking a gulp of it, swallowing it down without allowing herself to let the taste sink in. It was definitely interesting, to say in the least.

Rachel would be lying if she said she was not enjoying herself. She spent hours mingling with the guys from Dalton (and to her contentedness, not all of them were gay) and for once, she felt like Sebastian was doing good for her and Blaine, instead of causing trouble. At some point someone had brought in an iPod and some sort of speaker system and club-like-dance music was shaking through the room. Some boy whom she had came to know as Andrew had asked her to dance with her.

The brunette had lost count exactly how much she had actually consumed drinking. All she knew was that it loosened her and she was more so actually club dancing instead of her usual theatrical dancing moves.

_Make it nasty, make it nasty__  
><em>_Drop drop it on a bitch, make it nasty__  
><em>_Make it nasty, make it nasty__  
><em>_Pop pop it on a bitch, make it nasty_

The music playing through the speakers was completely raunchy, but she was grinding her ass right into Andrew's crotch as the beat moved, enjoying herself and hoping that her new friend was as well. He spun her around so that she was chest-to-chest with him, his hands running up and down her body.

_Uhhh. Yeah bitch make it nasty__  
><em>_Tongue down her throat__  
><em>_While the other bitch gaggin'__  
><em>_Bottles in the basket__  
><em>_Pills in the plastic_

Sebastian was almost amused by the Berry girl's loss of character as she got drunker and danced more. He couldn't help but worry a little though as he noticed that she had found a dance partner in Andrew. You definitely knew it was bad when Sebastian thought the other guy was kind of creepy and disgusting. Sebastian and Andrew had hooked up a few times and he knew that it was just sex for him and even Sebastian knew that wasn't how Rachel thought about things. He followed the two from a distance, just in case he needed to play hero for once. It definitely would not help him get in Blaine's pants if Rachel had some drunk-sex with a random stranger under Sebastian's watch.

_She gone do drugs, but we don't do acid__  
><em>_Fuckin on the mattress, hit a bed spring__  
><em>_Ain't nothin better, it's the best thing__  
><em>_Gotta China bitch, straight from Beijing__  
><em>_Pussy so tight, all she do is scream__  
><em> 

"Stop, Andrew," Rachel finally requested as he tried to shove his hands down her jeans, "No really, quit."

"But you've been on my dick the whole night, Rachel," he started, "You can't torture me like this."

"Hey, she said no Andy," Sebastian said, pulling Rachel from Andrew's arms and closer to his own chest.

Andrew hmphed at Sebastian. The Andrew kid wondered if Rachel and Sebastian had some thing going on. Sebastian always tried to claim he was gay but honestly, Andrew knew better, he could read it on him. He shrugged his shoulder, grabbing at the girl closest to him that wasn't Rachel, "Fine. Have the hot girl to yourself, Sebastian."

"Yeah, yeah, she's drunk, Andrew. If she hadn't been drinking, she wouldn't have wanted anything to do with you," Sebastian stated, plain as day as he turned around, leading Rachel along. He decided that it probably would be best for them to just leave.

"Ahh, Sebbsters," she slurred, and he couldn't help but raise curiosity in the nickname, "where are we going? Are we going to Narnia?"

So drunk. He was going to regret having let her drink this much in the morning, he knew it. She'd probably throw a few things at him or something. She stumbled around a bit before he gave up all hope in her and picked her up, tossing the petite girl half-over his shoulder, "Oooh. Sebbsters is such a strong and talented man."

- To be continued-


	2. The Rainbow Connection

**A/N: Second chapter! Thanks to the 11 people who have already reviewed. I guess Smytheberry is becoming increasingly popular. I just love Grant Gustin. I have been asked if this is mainly a Smytheberry fic and it is. It might be awhile before anything really happens and she may date a few people… but overall, that is the main goal pairing of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs in my fics. I just own the plot line. And Grant Gustin. :']**

* * *

><p>"God Rachel," Sebastian started, "Will you <em>please<em> stop calling me Sebbers?"

"But Seeeeeeeeebberrrrs," Rachel whined as he opened the door to his own dorm, sitting her back down on the couch that they were all hanging out on earlier that day. He flicked her forehead and she just looked up at him.

He wasn't going to lie; despite her constantly calling him Sebbers, she was being a really entertaining drunk. Had he known she wasn't going to hold her liquor that well he probably would have monitored her drinking just a little bit. He opened up the little miniature fridge he had plugged up in the back of the room and grabbed a bottle of water, then tossing it to the brunette.

And he hit her in the head with it. Yeah… he probably shouldn't have thrown it at her, but he was just under the assumption she would at least try to catch the bottle that was coming toward her head, but she did nothing. He watched as the thunk made itself present, then falling down next to her. Before he could even say sorry she was bawling like a baby.

"I can't believe you would hit me with a water bottle," she cried out to him, "Everyone just wants to hurt me. I don't know what I did wrong. All I've been trying to do is be myself and everyone hates me."

Sebastian wasn't sure how to react to this situation. He wasn't much of a caring or a compassionate person as it was, plus he didn't typically have to deal with crying women. He crossed the room and sat next to her, patting her shoulder. "I didn't mean to Rachel, really, I didn't. And not everyone hates you. I may hate you but people like Blaine and Kurt definitely love you."

"Oh wow. That's so consoling. Two homosexual guys love you, that's all you need. Screw happiness and all that jazz, as long as you have your gay bee-eff-effs then life is good!" she snapped, slapping his hand away from her shoulder.

For fuck's sake. This girl. He didn't even know that she had meant that kind of hate, "Well, Rachel. I hate to break it to you but there are just some people who are going to use and abuse you, regardless of how you really feel. You have to either learn to pick those people out or let them not weigh a lot in your life. That Finn guy was a douche bag, Rachel and you didn't deserve to be broken up for over something so dumb. But get over it Rachel. You're like what… seventeen years old? There is plenty of life ahead of you."

She just kind of stared at him as he spoke, nodding her head slowly as she reached for the bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and putting the drink to her lips. It was cool and calming and before either or or Sebastian had noticed, she had finished the whole thing. She had since then stopped crying and the two of them were just kind of sitting there staring at each other in silence. What happened next had kind of caught him off guard, but he just let it happen but he was kind of afraid of the rage that Rachel could potentially throw on him if he stopped her. The small girl crawled forward into his lap, him having his legs crossed, and snuggled her face into his neck.

"_Down boy."_ He thought to himself as he just kind of sat there, not exactly sure if he should say something or not.

Rachel yawned and he felt her eyes flutter shut on the skin of his neck, "I'm tireeeed. Nightnight Sebbers."

"Rach—" and before he could protest that she should probably get off and go to the bed or let him get off the couch, she was breathing in little spurts that he recognized as the sound of her sleeping from him having to wake her from Blaine's car earlier that day.

So he just decided to sit there. He knew he would regret just letting her sleep on him later on, whether it be Blaine or Rachel screaming and hitting him. He shifted himself a little bit backward into the corner of the arm and the seat of the couch, resting his head on the back and shutting his own eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sebbers~" he heard chime out, something poking his chest repeatedly.<p>

He sighed as he opened his eyes. He figured that they hadn't been asleep long because she was still calling him Sebbers… or it was morning and she had consumed too much alcohol and she was still drunk. He opened one eye, peeking at her and then sideways at the window, glad to see it was still dark, "Yes, Rachel?"

"You're a good guy when you want to be, you know?" She told him and he grumbled.

"Rachel… couldn't you at least wait until it is a decent hour to try and have some sort of a sentimental conversation with me?"

She blinked, her eyes welling up with tears. "_Not again_!" he thought to himself as she started to cry, her tears dotting his periwinkle shirt, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to forget to tell you."

He brought his hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fully opened his eyes. His hand made it's way to the top of her head and he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to stop crying. "I'm sorry Rachel, I wasn't mad. Just _please_ stop crying." This girl cried way too much for her own good when she was drunk.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" she asked him after a few minutes of him trying to console her.

"Rachel, I'm gay," he tried to persuade her in order to not bring up the fact that he was in fact bisexual but he didn't want to kiss this girl while she was still heavily intoxicated.

"And I had a gold fish when I was twelve."

"… What the hell are you talking about, Rachel?" he asked her, his green eyes showing his confusion in the randomness of the girl.

"I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter," she said flatly as she shifted in his lap so that she was straddling him, "Just one kiss?"

This was ridiculous. He was focusing intently on his dick, trying to keep himself from being aroused by Rachel's actions. If she acted like this when she wasn't drunk, he would probably be more open to just having his way… but he didn't want to have to explain himself to both Blaine and Rachel later on, especially because he could just tell from the person Rachel played off as that she wasn't the kind of person who just viewed sex as sex. Sebastian didn't care about feelings. He grabbed her sides, picked her up, and sat her down next to him, "No."

"But Sebbeeeeeers," she pleaded and he shook his head, "Pleeeeease?"

"No, for the last time," he said, annoyed with the brunette girl, "Will you just go to sleep?"

She stood up, hanging her head dejectedly, as she crossed the room for the bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in, letting her head rest on the pillow. He could hear her inhale through her nose heavily. He really hoped that she wasn't crying all over his pillowcase, "Your pillow smells really nice."

"Thanks?"

"Are you going to come to bed, too?" she asked him, patting the empty mattress next her.

"Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself," he told her, turning around to face the young woman in his bed.

"Air pinky-promise," she mumbled, holding her pinky up in the air. He crossed the room next, taking the opposite side of Rachel, lying down as far away from her as he could without rolling off the bed. He figured just by stereotypes and what typically happens in these types of situations, Blaine would come storming into his dorm room from wherever he crashed and he would see Rachel and Sebastian in bed together and he would be all, "HOW COULD YOUUU!"

Sebastian watched as she turned onto her side and looked at him, "I just thought I'd let you know that I am a sub-conscious snuggler when I sleep. So I do apologize if I'm all over you when you wake up… Hey. I just got a great idea!"

He swallowed dryly. This was so obnoxious, so the tone with his yes as a response was aggravated. He just wanted to get some sleep, for crying out loud.

"Will you sing me a song… It'll make me go to sleep faster."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"… Just pick a song, Sebbers. I want to sleep."

"Fine."

He really just wanted her to shut up. He had a song in mind when she first asked, and he really kind of hoped that she wouldn't remember it in the morning. He had found it kind of embarrassing that he knew all the words to the particular song, but he had liked it when he was younger.

"_Why are there so many  
>Songs about rainbows<br>And what's on the other side  
>Rainbow's are visions<br>They're only illusions  
>And rainbows have nothing to hide<br>So we've been told and some chose to  
>Believe it<br>But I know they're wrong wait and see._" he started, looking into her brown eyes as he continued.

_"Someday we'll find it  
>The Rainbow Connection<br>The lovers, the dreamers and me_

Who said that every wish  
>Would be heard and answered<br>When wished on the morning star  
>Somebody thought of that<br>And someone believed it  
>And look what it's done so far<br>What's so amazing  
>That keeps us star gazing<br>What so we think we might see.

" As he got further into the song, he saw her eyes start to droop, but it almost looked like she was trying her hardest to stay awake so that she could hear the whole song.

_"Someday we'll find it  
>That Rainbow Connection<br>The lovers the dreamers and me_

"_Have you been half asleep  
>And have you heard voices<br>I've heard them calling my name  
>Are these the sweet sounds that called<br>The young sailors  
>I think they're one and the same<br>I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
>There's something that I'm supposed to be<em>." Her eyes were barely open as he came even closer to the end of the song, and he smiled sheepishly. She was looking so innocent and adorable right at that moment.

"_Someday we'll find it  
>The Rainbow Connection<br>The lovers, the dreamers and me_." Sebastian finished, and as he sang the last note, her eyes fully shut and she was asleep once again. He yawned once, before his eyes closed as well.

* * *

><p>At some point he had woken up when Rachel had rolled right into him and wrapped her arms around him in some sort of snuggle-like-hug. There wasn't much he could do, so he just let her nuzzle into him and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

It took awhile. He was trying to figure out how exactly he would be explaining it to Blaine that he hadn't done anything to Rachel. He shrugged his shoulders at his own thoughts and closed his eyes, letting himself go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IN THE HECK?" Was Sebastian's morning call that day. It wasn't from Blaine though, but from the brunette who was all limbs and tangled around him and the comforter. He grinned meekly, waiting for a second before attempting to explain.<p>

"I swear… you or _we _didn't do anything," he said, holding his hands up in defense of himself much like he had done yesterday, "You were just ridiculously drunk and creeped on by a guy that goes to school here so I took you back here. You did ask to kiss me though, but of course I had to deny. I know how hard it is to resist my sex—what the fuck?"

She had smacked him and pounced from the bed to the ground. He rubbed his face and sighed. He really didn't know why she had to hit him. He sighed and put his pillow over his head, trying to go back to sleep. It was way too early to be up on a Saturday after partying on a Friday.

He heard the television flick on and the Rachel sit down on the couch through the material, and had just about fallen asleep when someone stormed into his dorm, "SEBASTIAN WHERE IS RA—oh, there you are."

Sebastian really wanted to know why all of these people decided to yell so early in the morning.

"Are you alright, Rach?" the other male asked, inspecting her body from what he could see after he came to the couch, "No one hurt you or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Blaine. One of those girls from that other school and I stayed next door in some room that had been left empty," Rachel explained, lying to Blaine.

Sebastian wondered why she had lied to Blaine, "You going to be ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Sebastian, I'm going to leave my number on the coffee table. We need to talk about… performances later. I actually want your opinion on something. You had better call or the next time we meet won't be pretty," Rachel threatened. Once again, Sebastian had to be curious as to why Rachel was acting so oddly.

"Hnngh." Was his only response as the two left and he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At about one-thirty that afternoon, Rachel's phone started to ring. Rachel just expected it was Sebastian, anyway. Blaine hadn't brought up anything from the party and Rachel wasn't exactly sure what had happened when she was with Sebastian.<p>

"Hey, Sebastian," she answered, really hoping it wasn't a wrong number.

"That's what we're doing"

He was such an ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Find out what they talk about in the next chapter… bumbumbum. Hope you enjoyed. Song was The Rainbow Connection by Kermit the Frog :] Be sure to review, I love to see your input!**


	3. Princess of China

**A/N: I would like to first apologize for the end of last chapter… what Sebastian said in response to Rachel answering the phone made absolutely no sense. I guess I probably should stop trying to write chapters at one in the morning… So just disregard his response and we'll start with that this chapter. And for their phone conversation the order will be going Sebastian, Rachel. And when they sing later on, regular italics is Sebastian, bold italics are Rachel, and bold, underlined italics are when they are singing together.**

**I don't own Glee or any songs used in this chapter. So let's go.**

* * *

><p>"Always answer the phone like that when you don't know a person's number, Berry?" Sebastian replied cockily.<p>

"Shut up."

"… If you just wanted me to stay silent the whole time, why did you want me to call you?"

"I want to talk about what happened after the party."

"Rachel, really. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rachel. One, I'm gay and wouldn't ever do anything to you," he started, "And despite the fact that it doesn't seem like it, I'm not that big of a jerk. You were _so _smashed and plus. Sex probably means something to you."

"Thanks, Sebastian."

"No problem, I guess. I have a question, though?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Finn ever physically hurt you?"

"You know, Sebastian… You are a good person."

"Rachel, you didn't answer my que—"

"Oops. I have to go and eat lunch. Thanks for calling, Sebastian."

And with that she hung up on him. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions, though the fact that she was so evasive to his question made him think the answer was more than likely a yes. He heard his phone vibrate, reading a text message from Blaine.

_Had fun last night. Thanks. Join Rachel, Kurt, and I at Abler's tonight, 7:30? Be there or be lame._

_-Blaine._

Sebastian responded with a simple, "K" and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Rachel was actually really surprised that Kurt was letting her fix herself for the night. Typically when Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt went out together, Kurt demanded that he make her look beautiful but he said he just didn't feel like it that night. Therefore Rachel was standing at her open closet, looking at all the stuff she had, whether she had purchased it or Kurt had. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she thumbed through the hangers of clothes, finally giving up. She crossed the room to her desk, picking up her phone and calling Blaine.<p>

"Hello, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, Blaine… I need an opinion."

"Go ahead?"

"Well, Kurt isn't helping me get ready for tonight," Rachel started, "So I have no idea what to wear."

She listened to him laugh in the background, "I'll be over in a a few minutes."

"Thank you so much!" She thanked him and shut her phone, sitting it back down.

Within the next seven minutes Blaine was at her house and she welcomed him in, taking him upstairs, "… So. Where to get started?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he looked at her full closet, "Well. Just give me about seven hours and maybe I'll go through everything you have and we can find something decent that doesn't make you look like a lonely old cat lady."

Rachel picked up a pillow and hit him with it, laughing at him, though on the inside she sighed. It was sad but probably true; with the way Rachel's relationships kept going down, she was going to be a lonely cat lady. She sat down on the corner of her mattress and watched as Blaine began to pick through her clothes, tossing potentials at her. After thirty minutes the two decided on a basic black dress and returned all the other options to her closet. She pulled a pair of dark blue flats out of the bottom of her closet, deciding that she hardly ever wore the shoes, so she would tonight. Shoeing Blaine out of the room, she dressed quickly and then let him come back in, "… Should I wear makeup?" She asked Blaine this as she peered at the actual makeup products she had on her vanity.

She felt Blaine come up behind her, reaching for a makeup product, causing his arm to brush her side. Rachel couldn't help but think it was a little weird but she mentally shrugged it off and took the tube of mascara Blaine was holding out for her, "Just this." The brunette girl nodded her head, taking the tube and bending slightly so that she could put it on from where she was, somewhat forgetting that Blaine was so close to her. As she bent, her butt hit Blaine's crotch, and she could have swore she saw him bite down on his lip. Again she tried to ignore it and moved herself a bit forward, applying the mascara.

After she finished, she turned around, looking at her alarm clock, and Blaine looked over at it too, "Kurt's driving himself. You want me to drive you? We could leave now and get appetizers started and everything so we don't have to wait as long?"

"Sure, Blaine."

For some reason, the whole car ride to Abler's was very… strange, for a lack of better words. Blaine wasn't acting very Blaine-like here recently, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. Once they got there, they ordered a few appetizers to be ready by 7:30 and sat next to each other at the little bar stools, drinking cherry cokes. Things seemed to be less awkward and their conversation was free flowing. They talked about how much an idiot Finn was and bashed a little bit on Sebastian, but at precisely 7:15 Blaine looked Rachel in the eyes, as they were facing each other sideways in their chairs.

"Rachel," he started, "You're beautiful."

And he kissed her. Not just your typical peck on the cheek or the forehead like he did every now and then, but full on the lips. Rachel wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't have to worry about kissing Blaine back or anything because almost instantly she heard the voice of someone who she at least hadn't expected to be there.

"Well, well, well… What do we have _here_?" Sebastian voiced as he watched the two pull apart almost instantly, taking the seat on Blaine's right, "If my eyes aren't deceiving me, I think I just saw a Blaine Anderson kissing a Rachel Berry. I guess Rachel's become my competition for your affection too, Blaine? Does your little deer-faced boyfriend know about this?"

"Um." Was all Rachel really had to say to the situation, still taken aback by what had happened.

"Sebastian," Blaine started, his eyes clearly portraying that he had been caught, "You can't tell Kurt."

"What if I tell Kurt, Blaine," Rachel started cautiously, "… He's one of my best friends. You can't go… Doing things like that when you're dating someone else—a guy at that."

"Rach," Blaine started, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. I just got overwhelmed, I guess. I just am not sure what I want anymore."

"Well, let's go back to me, then," Sebastian said, re-entering the conversation, "I know what you'd have to do to keep me from telling Blaine. You have to use those friendly lips to kiss mine."

Rachel and Blaine both groaned before Blaine sighed and leaned over, kissing Sebastian full-on. Rachel just kind of sat there, wide-eyed as the scene played out. A part of her felt obscene and weird watching as Blaine kissed Sebastian and the fact that it wasn't just a little kiss either just made it more strange. It wasn't until she saw Sebastian's tongue enter Blaine's mouth that she cleared her throat.

"This is everyone's get out of jail free card being used up," Rachel muttered quietly, watching the two pull away from each other "I didn't like one bit what just went on here… but I think I had this dream last night that talked about being high schoolers and stuff and I'm just going to let you have this one. But I won't cover up for any of you after this."

Sebastian didn't bring up that they had actually held a real conversation about the being in high school the previous night since as far as he knew, Rachel still hadn't told Blaine that they had literally slept together the night before. He shrugged his shoulders, his face looking rather cocky. He got part of what he wanted from Blaine and it was easy, so he wondered if it would be just as simple to get the _other _thing that he wanted. It stayed pretty silent after the two young men kissed and Rachel just stared into her half-empty glass of cherry coke. She wondered when, _if_, Kurt was going to show up. Blaine and Sebastian had both put her in a very odd situation that she didn't wish to be stuck in if Kurt were to ever find out.

"So um," Rachel began, getting up from her stool, "I'm going to the bathroom."

After she walked away, Sebastian turned to look at Blaine, "So you two do that often?"

Blaine glared over at Sebastian, "No, not really. One other time, though Kurt knows about that one."

"So maybe that Finn guy is a little smarter than he played off to be," Sebastian added, smiling as the waitress handed him a glass of water, "Probably knew at least one of the two of you had the hots for his girlfriend. So is Kurt even coming tonight?"

"I honestly don't know," Blaine said, looking into his own drink, "He's actually been acting a little weird himself."

"Maybe you're not the only one being a little bit unfaithful,"

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>As soon as the two saw Rachel coming back, they stopped their conversation. Sebastian leaned over the bar to the bartender, whispering something in her ear. Rachel sat down, watching Sebastian with interest as to what he was telling the woman. As she watched a blush spread across her cheeks, Rachel felt sorry for the bartender. The brown eyed girl watched as she nodded, and then passed the three shots of some sort of alcohol.<p>

Were people really this easily swayed?

"Let's get this party started," Sebastian exclaimed, downing his shot.

"This is illegal," Rachel stated in a flat tone.

"Not if you don't get caught," Sebastian explained, reaching around Blaine to push the shot glass closer to Rachel. She pushed it back, deciding that drinking two nights in a row probably wasn't the best idea.

"If you want you can have it, Blaine… I guess I can be everyone's designated driver tonight," Rachel said, and Blaine nodded, drinking both his and Rachel's shots.

Rachel nodded, turning slightly. As she did, she caught the eye of Kurt who was just walking in. She checked the time on her cell phone, the time reading 7:47. Kurt was never late. This was strange. Everyone was acting rather weird about things and she wasn't sure what was going on and at the same time, she also wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"Hey, everyone," Kurt started off, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly, "Sorry I'm late. I had to go pick up Finn and take him back home. For some reason he was at Dalton looking for you, Rachel. That was the most annoying two-hour car ride I have ever endured."

Rachel gave him a sympathetic look, smiling at him uneasily, "I have no idea why he would have went there. I haven't even been to the school."

"That's what I tried telling him," Kurt said, nodding his head as he picked up Blaine's glass of cherry Coke and taking a small sip, before Blaine stood up.

"Let's go dance or something," Blaine suggested, taking his boyfriend by the hand and heading over to the dance floor.

Rachel swung her feet from the bar stool, trying not to pay much attention to Sebastian.

"So."

"Look, Smythe. Just because I happened to wake up with you last night doesn't mean we're friends."

"I never said I wanted to be your friend," Sebastian said plainly, signaling the bartender for another shot, giving her a wink, finishing it off just as quickly as he had the first, "You never answered me, earli—"

"Rachel!"

Rachel swallowed. It was the voice of the person she really didn't want to see at that moment, or perhaps for the rest of her life. Both Sebastian and Rachel swiveled in their stool, actually seeing Finn at the same time. A sigh escaped Rachel's mouth as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "What are you doing here, Finn?"

"Why were you at Dalton yesterday?" he bellowed, as he kept on approaching, stopping in front of Rachel.

"I think you need to back up," Sebastian suggested, rolling up his sleeves casually.

Finn chose to ignore the Warbler, continuing to look at Rachel, "You must have a thing for going after gay guys."

Rachel's eyes opened a little wider and Sebastian sighed, a tone of annoyance decorating the noise.

"Look, Finn—" Sebastian started to say, being cut off by Finn.

"I don't even know who you _are_," Finn said, turning to Sebastian, "But I really think you should mind your own business."

Sebastian laughed, not a chuckle or anything, he just laughed, "I think since I happen to be out with this young lady right now, anything lumberjack-mouth says becomes my business." He stood up, moving in front of Rachel to put the distance between the two, noticing the inch difference between him and Finn, "So I really suggest you get out of here and leave her alone."

"We just broke up yesterday and you're already going out with someone else? I always knew you were a whor—" Finn started, though never really got to finish because Sebastian punched him in the mouth.

"Sebastian!" Rachel called out, causing him to look over, distracting him, and Finn retaliated with a punch as well before Rachel really shrieked out. The crowd that was over on the dance floor paused, looking over at the bar. Those eating at the tables also stopped to look at what was happening before someone else yelled out bar fight as Sebastian hit Finn again.

"_This isn't going to end well_," Rachel thought to herself, though didn't really do anything to stop the fight until she noticed the bartender from earlier reaching for the phone, most likely to call the police. It dawned on her that Sebastian had been drinking and it wouldn't turn out well for him. As soon as Sebastian knocked Finn down (she couldn't help but be impressed by that, Finn looked like he could break Sebastian in half, honestly), she grabbed for Sebastian's hand, linking their fingers together, and pulling him toward the exit door.

"Which one is your car," she hissed, leading them from the side of the building to the front, watching as his fingers pointed to a black Mercedes, "And you hurry up and give me your keys. You've been drinking."

"You are not driving Paula."

"… You named your car Paula?"

"Yes."

"I don't care. Give me the keys unless you want to be in trouble because that bartender you were sweet talking was calling the police. Let's not forget you not only started a _bar fight_ but you've been _drinking_ and there is _no way you are twenty-one_," Rachel growled, holding her hand out for the keys.

"Fine," he sighed, handing her the keys from his pocket, "but if you hurt her, you will be paying."

She unlocked the doors, and climbed into the driver's seat, Sebastian doing the same but in the passenger side. Rachel put her seat belt on and glared at Sebastian until he did the same. With that, she started the car and they drove off, "Text Blaine and tell him that I am taking you back to Dalton and I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>And she began the two-hour drive to Westerville. For the most part, the two sat in complete silence. Rachel couldn't decide if she was angry at Sebastian for getting into a physical altercation with her ex-boyfriend or if she was content that he got into a physical altercation for her. She pulled off on an exit, stopping at a small grocery store.<p>

"What are you doing," Sebastian asked, not even sure if he knew where they were.

"I just remembered that I needed to get something for your face," Rachel responded, looking over now that they were in the lighted parking lot, "Because that's definitely not going to look pretty in the morning. You just stay here and I'll go buy a frozen bag of peas or something."

He nodded, looking into the rearview mirror at his face. The spot where Finn's fist had collided with his face was starting to bruise and he sighed. This was going to be annoying to explain to people. Before he knew it, Rachel was getting back in the car, handing him the bag of frozen vegetables with a sad look on her face, "I'm really sorry, Sebastian. I didn't think he would get this out of hand."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "I may not always act like I am the nicest person, but my mother would have me killed if she were to ever found out I let a guy talk to a girl like that in my presence."

"Interesting."

She got back on the road, heading toward Westerville once again, casually looking over a few times to make sure the guy in the passenger seat was okay, watching him as he stared out the window, "You want to listen to some music or talk or something?" Rachel asked, "I'm not going to lie and say that this dead silence isn't completely and totally awkward."

He nodded his head, taking his phone out of his pocket and plugging it in, hitting shuffle on his music, "Anything you would like to listen to, Rachel?"

"Turn it on something we can sing together," she said, "I think the power of both of our voices would sound amazing, actually."

He nodded his head in response, scrolling through the music on his phone, finally picking out a song. As the beginning instrumental began to play, Sebastian turned to Rachel, "Do you know this song?"

"Yeah."

"_Once upon a time somebody ran  
>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can<br>I've got to go, got to go  
>Once upon a time we fell apart<br>You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart  
>Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, Ohhhhh.<em>"

"_**Once upon a time, we burned bright  
>Now all we ever seem to do is fight<br>On and on, and on and on and on**_."

"_**Once upon a time on the same side.  
>Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game<strong>__."_

"_**And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame**_  
><em><strong>I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King<br>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
>But no, you let me go<br>I could've been a Princess, You'd be a king  
>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<br>But no, you let me go**_."_**  
><strong>_  
>"<em><strong>And stole my star<br>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>You stole my star la, la la la la laaaaaa<strong>_  
><em><strong><span>Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh<span>  
><span>Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh<span>  
><span>Cause you really hurt me<span>  
><span>No you really hurt me<span>  
><span>Cause you really hurt me<span>  
><span>No you really hurt me<span>  
><span>Cause you really hurt me<span>  
><span>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me<span>  
><span>Cause you really hurt me<span>  
><span>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me<span>**_."

"Not too bad, Berry."

"Not too bad yourself, Smythe."

The two laughed at each other and Rachel shrugged her shoulders. They sang songs the rest of the way back to Dalton. It wasn't until Rachel got there that she realized she had made a huge mistake, "So Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he was getting ready to step out of the car.

"You don't mind if I crash here again?" she started, giving a nervous laugh, "I kind of just realized by driving you here with your own car left me stranded and I think Kurt and Blaine need some quality time together."

Sebastian nodded his head yes, "Yeah, I don't see why not… but first I'm going to have to sneak you in… Actually, it's Saturday, isn't it? Andrew won't mind me letting you in. He runs the lobby of the dorm rooms on Saturday evenings. Most of the time he isn't even there."

"Andrew was the name of the guy I was dancing with last night, right?" Rachel asked, memories from the night before becoming cloudy but at least semi-memorable.

"If you could consider practically having sex with clothes on as dancing, then yeah," he stated, "That's the guy you were dancing with."

Rachel blushed. She really needed to just stop drinking around people because she always seemed to do something embarrassing. She got out of the car, following right behind Sebastian, handing him the keys. As Sebastian had said, there was no one at the front desk. She heard a pulsing beat if she listened hard enough, and that's where she guessed this Andrew person was probably at. She bounded up the stairs after Sebastian and followed him into his dorm, immediately going for the couch.

"This thing is so comfortable," she exclaimed, cuddling into the arm.

Sebastian turned to her, shutting and locking the door behind him, "I have a feeling if I've told you how many times sex has happened on that couch that you would change your mind."

Rachel's face paled as she thought about the possible truth in his statement and Sebastian laughed, "I'm kidding, Rachel. I always try to make it to the bed and if we can't wait that long, we don't even make it half way to the couch." His green eyes absorbed the color drain even more from Rachel's face.

"Why are you so vulgar?"

"It's not vulgar, it's the truth."

"Do you always have to be so honest, then?"

Sebastian shook his head, "And things like that are why I try and stay far away from women. You always lose no matter what. You tell them the truth, they'd rather you lie, you lie and they want you to tell the truth. Sometimes they put out a little easier than guys though."

"So you've had sex with women? I thought you were gay?" Rachel inquired, not even bothering to hide the fact that these apparently "gay" men were obviously not as gay as they claimed to be, especially after Blaine was being strange earlier.

"I guess I'm bisexual," Sebastian admitted finally, letting himself flop down on the couch after he pulled the six pack out of his mini-fridge and sitting it down on the coffee table, grabbing one for him and holding the other out for Rachel, "I really don't care, honestly. I just want sex and I'll gladly take it from anyone who isn't nasty."

Rachel really didn't want the beer that Sebastian had offered but at the same time… it had been a really interesting day. She mentally sighed and popped open the top, taking a large swallow, "This stuff really tastes like crap. And it's horrible that you use people like that, you know. I'm sure you have emotions deep down in there somewhere… and you're going to keep playing all of these games with people and then you're going to actually display these feelings and no one is going to take you seriously."

"Rachel, like I told you yesterday, it's high school. We're teenagers and we're young. It doesn't really matter right now," he said, opening his own drink and taking a large sip as well, "And yeah. This stuff tastes like ass, but it's all I have left. I hit you with my last water bottle last night. You want to watch a movie?"

"So that wasn't a dream…" she spoke, it not really being a question but more of a statement, "And yeah, I vaguely remember you throwing the water bottle at my head. Sure, to the movie."

He reached for the remote, and picked up the four beers left, distributing them between the two. He turned the television on and picked the scariest movie he could find in the DVR. Throughout the whole entire movie, when she wasn't finishing off her three bottles of beer, Rachel would shriek or burry her head into the arm of the couch, though as the movie progressed, the closer she wound up getting to Sebastian, finally to the point where she just kept her eyes buried in his shoulder. Once the movie was over, he patted her head, "It's over, Rachel… You know, you could have told me to turn the movie off if you weren't going to watch it, right?"

"Yeah, well, you seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't want to be a party-pooper," she said, yawning at the same time as Sebastian did.

"Bed?" he asked, yawning again.

"Yeah." She answered, getting up and the two walked over, climbing under the covers.

Sebastian held his arms open and Rachel looked at him curiously, "You are an avid cuddler, Rachel. You told me this. And you woke me up a million times last night because you kept making your way over to me and by morning you were on top of me. I figure if you just start out there, the less you'll wake me up."

"Alrighty then…" Rachel answered awkwardly, moving so that she was pressed against Sebastian's chest.

"You know what I just realized?" Sebastian asked Rachel. Her response was an eyebrow raise, so he continued, "We're still in our clothes. Which is a problem."

"I'm not going to get naked or have sex with you, Sebastian."

"… That wasn't what I was insinuating, you pervert," he chirped, "I was just saying this is kind of uncomfortable. I dunno about you, but I'm changing."

And so he got out of bed, heading over to his wardrobe to find a fresh pair of boxers and without any warning, started to take off his clothing. Once he finished, he turned around to see Rachel had her face pressed into his pillow, "I'm not naked anymore, Rachel."

She looked up, saw him shirtless, let out a squeak, and looked back down, "Rachel. I'm not going to wear a shirt. But do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Whatever floats your boat," he said, starting to cross the room.

"I changed my mind," Rachel decided out loud, Sebastian grumbling. He turned back around and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt for her, tossing them at her, "Don't look at me."

"I won't," he said, covering his eyes, waiting for her to tell him when it would be okay for him to get back in bed.

"Alright, done now," she told him, patting the place next to her on the bed.

"Need anything else? This is your final chance," he told her as he slowly made his way back to his bed.

"Nope, just sleep," she told him as she curled up to him as close as possible, shutting her eyes.

Sebastian put his arms around her and shut his own, but his mind was still awake, even though he could tell Rachel was already asleep. Today hadn't just been a weird say for Rachel, but for him as well. Seeing Blaine kiss Rachel, getting to kiss Blaine, punching Rachel's ex a few times, being taken care of by Rachel, and hanging out with Rachel. She really wasn't that bad of a person, maybe just a little annoying. She was also kind of cute in a weird way, but he wouldn't ever opening admit that. Pictures of Rachel and kissing Rachel and doing other things with Rachel flooded his mind as he slowly started to drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and thank you to all of those who have! Sorry if not a whole bunch has been really happening to further the Smytheberry relationship but it will happen eventually, I promise. I pretty much have the whole story mapped out, I just have to get to writing it. I'm probably going to squeeze out at least half of four before I go to bed, or at least try to. If there are any songs you would like to see feature in this fic, send me a PM or comment here! **

**Song this chapter: Princess of China by Coldplay and Rihanna.**


	4. Baby Boy   Alone

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few theys since I was able to get a chapter up. I had my state district qualifier tournament this weekend so I didn't really have the time to write anything. But just so you guys know it wasn't a waste, I took third in radio speaking and qualified for state :). So let's go ahead and jump into this chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs I use.**

* * *

><p>Rachel had been waiting on Sebastian to wake up for about an hour and a half now. She typically was not a late-riser at all, and she probably figured that Sebastian was probably the opposite. She would have gotten up and went to go get them something for breakfast but Sebastian had his arms wrapped around her and she really didn't want to wake him up. She wasn't going to lie, Sebastian Smythe looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep.<p>

She kind of wished that her and Finn could have had this kind of relationship (not that her and Sebastian had one). If Rachel were ever to spend the night with Finn, it wouldn't just be drinking and watching movies and then cuddling and going to sleep. It would be him trying to have sex with her constantly. Sebastian had even admitted that he was bisexual (when it came to sex) and he hadn't tried to get inn her pants.

The girl had decided that Sebastian, if he knew when to stop coming on to other guys' boyfriends and using people for sex, would be one of the greatest guys she had met.

She probably would have changed her mind if she knew Sebastian had been pretending to sleep since she had gotten up. He was just rather comfortable and didn't feel like moving. He figured Rachel was one of those people who, once they were up, wanted to get straight out of bed. Sebastian was rather content with staying in the warm bed for hours on end. Sebastian was getting bored, so he decided to be the oh so funny person he was, and figured it was time to play around with Rachel.

He moved a little closer to Rachel, their chests now firmly together, "Mm, Rachel," he uttered, his hand moving to her side, trying to pull her closer, and before he could even continue, Rachel had smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, Rachel," he groaned, opening his eyes, "Why'd you do that for?"

"You were feeling me up in your sleep!" she exclaimed.

"I wasn't asleep."

"You were too."

"Nope, I woke up when you did," Sebastian said, smirking at her, "But I'll have you know that I was just messing around. Unless you don't want me to be."

He waggled his eyebrows at her as his fingertips snuck under the shirt of his that he let her wear, near the top of her shorts. Sebastian was kind of caught off-guard by her giggle as she swatted his arms, "Stop, that tickles."

"Oh does it?" He questioned, flipping her on her back and he somewhat sat on top of her. He used his right hand to hold her hands down against the mattress, and his left hand continued to tickle her stomach.

Rachel was trying to thrash out of his grasp, but he was alas, stronger than her. She was laughing uncontrollably and her laughter was contagious. After a few minutes, he was laughing so hard that he just had to give up on tickling her, falling back over to his side of the bed, trying to catch his own breath, and Rachel was doing the same.

After about five minutes, the two were just kind of there, staring up at the ceiling and not saying anything to each other. Rachel heard a vibrating noise against the bedside table, and she looked over to him, "Your phone is ringing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to answer it?" She asked.

"I guess, if it means that much to you," he told her, turning to grab the phone. He hit the answer button without even bothering to look and see who it was, in fact Sebastian was pretty sure he knew who it was going to be anyway, "Hello?"

And his predictions were one hundred percent correct, "Sebastian! Where the hell is Rachel! Is she alright? She never came home last night. What did you do to her?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, taking the phone from Sebastian's ear before he was allowed to reply. For all she knew he would say something ridiculous and embarrassing, "Blaine. It's fine… I drove  
>Sebastian home last night but then I realized once I got there I was stuck since we took his car so I stayed the night."<p>

"Rach—"

"Blaine. I'm fine, I swear. We didn't _do _anything, I promise," Rachel explained, closing her eyes as she hoped he would just drop it.

"You want me to come and get you?" Blaine asked.

"No, thank you," Rachel began, "Sebastian and I are going to get some breakfast and then he is going to take me home." Sebastian turned to look at her, giving her the look that suggested, 'We never planned that at all.'

"You sure?"

"Yes, Blaine, bye."

She hit the end call button, sitting the phone on Sebastian's chest. She let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The last time she checked, she wasn't a baby. Not even her own fathers, who were out of town a lot, checked on her as much as Blaine did. She wasn't sure why she wasn't allowed to live her life without Blaine being so themn _needy _of her presence at all times.

"So about that breakfast?" Sebastian asked, his stomach growling in time with his statement, "Even though I never actually said I was taking you for breakfast or taking you home, I'm not going to object."

Rachel chuckled, getting out of bed and picking up her dress from the floor. The moment she stood up, she had regretted actually getting out of the bed. From her position when she was in bed and when she had put them on, she hadn't realized just how big they were on her. Her face went red as Sebastian looked over when he heard the material hit the floor and Rachel screeched, bending down to pick up the shorts and pulled them back up.

"Nice panties, Rachel," Sebastian said, trying to hold back his laughter as much as possible.

Rachel picked up her shoe and chucked it at Sebastian's head, though he caught it before it collided with his face, "You are such a pervert."

"I can't help that you want to drop your pants around me," he replied, and his answer got him another shoe flung at him."

Rachel shook her head, using her spare hand to hold up the shorts, "You are so foul, Sebastian. Now look away so I can change."

Sebastian just nodded, though he didn't mention that the direction she had him turn had a mirror. When she told him that she was done, he responded with an, "I know."

"How did you know?"

"Rachel, I'm looking at a mirror, I just watched you change."

"Sebastian Smythe!"

And she pounced on him, beating him with the pillow she had used the night before, "You. Are. Such. A. Pervert!"

"Not a pervert, you're just dumb," he responded, letting her hit him a few more times with the pillow before he ripped it out of her hands and pulled her close to him, having to work hard to keep a straight face, "Though I definitely did like what I was seeing." His hands ran down her sides, grasping her hips.

A blush crept back up on her cheeks, finding the deepness in Sebastian's voice somewhat… startling, "Um…" Was all she said as Sebastian chuckled, flicking her on the forehead.

"Silly Rachel, I was just joking," he said, moving her off of him, standing up to go get dressed himself. He watched as her face cooled and she headed for the couch, sitting to wait for Sebastian. About seven minutes later, he tapped Rachel on the shoulder, "Let's go."

She nodded, and without vocally responding, she stood, as the two crossed the room to the door, Rachel holding out Sebastian's keys for him. He took them, giving her a thank you and they headed out for his car. He opened the passenger side for Rachel and she climbed in, and he shut the door.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot, he briefly turned to Rachel at the stop sign, "You seriously aren't still mad at me, are you?"

Sebastian took her, "Hmmphh," as a yes. He continued to drive, "I didn't mean that you weren't attractive or anything. You're just not my type."

"That's not what I'm mad at you for," she stated, "And you have a type? I thought you would bang anything that moved?"

"Hmm, good point," he stated, nodding his head up and down, "So what are you actually mad at me for?"

"You're such a perv!"

He sighed, shaking his head, "That's not something you get mad at a person for. It's just who I am."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, "You could at least… try to tone it down a bit with me?"

He wondered why she even really cared. Maybe he actually was turning her on or something when he made his awkward joking sexual advances toward her? That thought made him swallow, deciding maybe he should tone it down a bit. The last thing he wanted was to have sex with Rachel Berry… at least, he thought that.

"Yeah, I guess I could try," he stated, turning the volume up on the radio a bit, "You want to stay up here in Westerville with me again tothey and tonight? We can go to breakfast and go do something to fill up the rest of the time. There's this little bar that does karaoke at night and I thought maybe we could go do that or something."

"Sure, why not," she said, "Though we probably should go back to Lima sometime tothey so I can get my purse, it has my phone and my money in it."

"Alright, we can do that after breakfast," he chirped, swaying his head in time to the music as they pulled into some miscellaneous breakfast-diner in Westerville.

* * *

><p>Rachel decided it was nice to have someone new to hang out with, instead of just spending time with Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Mercedes. It was like getting a breath of fresh air when you were stuck inside all they even though you knew it was beautiful outside. Once she had gotten her phone she called her fathers to tell them that she was alright, then explaining to Sebastian that she had two theds. She told Blaine to stop having a hissy-fit and explained to Kurt, through text message, to see her hanging out with the "enemy" as a plus to him; it was keeping Sebastian away from Blaine. She deleted all the text messages she had from Finn, along with the multiple voice mails.<p>

And now they were at this little bar in Westerville, drinking together. He promised they would get a taxi once the night's fun was over back to Thelton and go to sleep or something. Rachel didn't even really know what she was drinking, she was just taking suggestions of things to try from Sebastian and downing them.

If she had been in her right mind, she probably wouldn't have been having the discussion she was having with Sebastian at the moment, but she wasn't in her right mind.

"I've only had sex once," she told him openly, "With Finn. And it was a horrible experience."

"Such a pity," Sebastian confided, "You need to just get passed the whole feelings stuff and just go fuck a few guys and figure out what you need to get off."

"Yeah, I agree," she said, not even paying any care to the fact that Sebastian's hand was on her upper thigh, nearly in between her legs. Some guy had tried to pick her up earlier and Sebastian had to scare him off by pretending to be Rachel's boyfriend and it apparently had worked… but Sebastian never moved the hand away. A few minutes later a woman called Rachel's name on the intercom, telling her that it was her turn for karaoke.

So far the karaoke performances hadn't been that great and Rachel was ready to wow everyone there, along with Sebastian. At this time, she was feeling like a _horny _drunk and her drunken inhibitions made her want to have sex with Sebastian. Rachel Berry decided she was going to give the most provocative performance of her life.

"_Baby boy you stay on my mind_  
><em>Fulfill my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Baby boy not a they goes by_  
><em>Without my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh_  
><em>Yes no hurt me so good baby oh<em>  
><em>I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go<em>  
><em>Let me breathe stay out my fantasies<em>

_Ya ready gimme the thing that ya ready get ya live_  
><em>And tell me all about the things that you will fantasize<em>  
><em>I know you dig the way me step the way me make my stride<em>  
><em>Follow your feelings baby boy because they cannot be denied<em>  
><em>Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified<em>  
><em>Me have the thing to run the ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide<em>  
><em>And in the words of love I got to get it certified<em>  
><em>But I give you the toughest longest kinthe ride – boy<em>

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_  
><em>Fulfill my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Baby boy not a they goes by_  
><em>Without my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Picture us thencin real close_  
><em>In a therk therk corner of a basement party<em>  
><em>Every time I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It's like everyone left but you and me<em>

_In our own little world_  
><em>The music is the sun<em>  
><em>The thence floor becomes the sea<em>  
><em>Feels like true paradise to me<em>

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_  
><em>Fulfill my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Baby boy not a they goes by_  
><em>Without my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_  
><em>Baby boy you are so damn fine<em>  
><em>Baby boy won't you be mine<em>  
><em>Baby boy let's conceive an angel<em>

_Top top – boy_  
><em>Me and you together is a wrap – that boy<em>  
><em>Driving around the town in your drop top – boy<em>  
><em>You no stop shock – boy<em>  
><em>Little more the dutty, we'll rock that world<em>

_Top top – boy_  
><em>Me and you together is a wrap – that boy<em>  
><em>Driving around the town in your drop top – boy<em>  
><em>You no stop shock – boy<em>  
><em>Little more the dutty, we'll rock that world<em>

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_  
><em>Fulfill my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_We stepping in hotter this year,_  
><em>We stepping in hotter this year,<em>  
><em>I know you gon' like it,<em>  
><em>I know you gon' like it.<em>  
><em>I'm stepping in hotter this year,<em>  
><em>I'm stepping in hotter this year,<em>  
><em>So don't you fight it,<em>  
><em>So don't you fight it<em>."

During the performance, she had her eyes locked with Sebastian's as she danced by herself on the stage as provocatively as she could, she didn't even care if she looked like the biggest slut in the world. There was no way she was anywhere near sober enough to actually have that kind of care.

Sebastian would be lying if that performance didn't turn him on just a little bit. Somewhere in his own drunken consciousness he told himself that he wouldn't be having sex with Rachel ever… but he had to at least retaliate with a performance back. It was his turn anyway. He was getting ready to perform a bit out of his comfort zone for being a Warbler and all, but he was out to have fun that night, not just sing some pretty-boy tune.

"_Shawty, we been sippin' on bub_  
><em>And I done had enough<em>  
><em>Let's get up out this club<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_Shawty, we been flirtin' all night_  
><em>And once we outside<em>  
><em>Can I offer you a ride?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
><em>Over there standing by the bar<em>  
><em>Would you mind if I came to where you are?<em>  
><em>Where you are?<em>

_When I look in your eyes, girl_  
><em>You're tellin' me, yes<em>  
><em>And when I look at the way<em>  
><em>Your booty poke outta that dress<em>  
><em>Nah, nah, girl, don't try to hide it<em>  
><em>I'm on my way over there stand right beside it<em>

_I wanna know how you doin', what's ya name?_  
><em>Girl, this chemistry we share is so insane<em>  
><em>Girl, you know what's happenin'<em>  
><em>Me and you just laughing<em>  
><em>Plus my phone done died<em>  
><em>So put your number on this napkin<em>

_Shawty, we been sippin' on bub_  
><em>And I done had enough<em>  
><em>Let's get up out this club<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_Shawty, we been flirtin' all night_  
><em>And once we outside<em>  
><em>Can I offer you a ride?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_Beautiful, gorgeous_  
><em>I ain't tryna buy your time, I can't afford it<em>  
><em>What I'm tryna do is paint a pretty portrait<em>  
><em>Me and you, a chariot ride with horses<em>

_I done came a long way_  
><em>From white tees and forces<em>  
><em>And as a man, I understand we can't force it<em>  
><em>But if I walk you outside where the Porsche is<em>  
><em>I'm tryna take you back home to my fortress<em>

_Woman, take my hand, tell me what's your name_  
><em>Girl, this chemistry we share is off the chain<em>  
><em>Tell me what you think, you and I been laughing<em>  
><em>Baby girl, I'm asking for a night of passion<em>

_Shawty, we been sippin' on bub_  
><em>And I done had enough<em>  
><em>Let's get up out this club<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_Shawty, we been flirtin' all night_  
><em>And once we outside<em>  
><em>Can I offer you a ride?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_All I'm thinkin'_  
><em>How can we get<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>(Just you and me, baby)<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>(Just you and I)<em>

_And once I get you I'mma kiss you_  
><em>I'mma touch you 'cause you're softer than some tissue<em>  
><em>When you leave me I'ma miss you<em>  
><em>Gotta get you alone, alone, alone, alone<em>

_Shawty, we been sippin' on bub_  
><em>And I done had enough<em>  
><em>Let's get up out this club<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_Shawty, we been flirtin' all night_  
><em>And once we outside<em>  
><em>Can I offer you a ride?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm tryna get you<em>  
><em>Alone, alone, alone<em>  
><em>You alone, alone, alone<em>

_I hope you're cool with that_  
><em>Just you and I, girl<em>."

Once again, their eye contact never broke through the performance. As he finished, the woman on the intercom declared that karaoke was over for the evening and that they would go back to their played music. Sebastian and Rachel found each other quickly and both had their eyebrows raised at each other curiously.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, Rachel nodding her head yes. There was some random hip-hop-dance-club song blasting through the speakers.

Their dancing would probably be wrong if the both of them were sober. Rachel's back was pressed to Sebastian's chest and Sebastian had his arms around Rachel, having a firm grip on her hips. She was gyrating her back end into his crotch, and his dick was definitely appreciating the attention through his jeans. At some point during the song, he had swiveled the tiny brunette around so that they were dancing chest-to-chest. Their eyes linked again for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. When the song ended, Rachel finally threw her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes, and crushed her lips against his.

Their bodies never stopped moving as the songs switched, their kiss only deepening and deepening. His arms were around her, pushing her small frame against his, slightly aggravated that they couldn't get any closer than they were. His hands were cupping her ass through the dress that was barely covering said body part. Her hands were running through his hair at first, though they had quickly moved to graze down his chest through his dress shirt.

They stayed like this for a bit before they had been asked by a member of management to either split or go home. They opted for the latter, Sebastian some how managing to call a taxi. They stepped outside into the cool air of the night to wait, pressing back against each other to stay warm. Once inside the back of the cab and the directions were given, the two were back at making out wildly again, despite the driver's obvious unhappiness with the situation.

The two exited the cab, Sebastian tossing the driver payment, telling him to keep the change. Even though Rachel was pretty sure it was Sunday night, there was no one sitting at the front desk and she heard the same pulsing music-sound that she had heard the night before, "You guys sure live it up at Dalton, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, opting for the elevator this time instead of the stairs.

Once they were in the enclosed space of the elevator, Sebastian pushed Rachel against the back wall, her legs wrapping around Sebastian as he held her up, both of their sexes leveled with each other as he grinded his hips to her, Rachel meeting his movements. Sebastian's lips were trailing down Rachel's jaw and down to her neck and she moaned when he bit down on the junction between her shoulder and her neck, the feeling causing her to move her head in the opposite direction, giving him better access.

As they heard the ding of the door opening, Rachel dropped down to her feet and the two scurried to Sebastian's dorm for the third night in a row, though this night a little different than the rest. Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Sebastian picked the small girl up and carried her off to the bed, crawling on top of her, his hands slipping down under the skirt of her dress and to the panty-clad area of desire. His fingers began to massage her through her underwear.

Rachel moaned a petite moan and Sebastian's drunk mind found it absolutely adorable. But something about that moan made Sebastian realize something.

He was making Rachel Berry horny and they were going to have sex.

Somehow in his mind, it clicked that neither of them were really down for that. He kicked off his shoes, getting up from the bed, leaving a confused Rachel in the bed. He took off his clothing, changing into comfortable sleeping clothes, and tossed Rachel a t-shirt.

"Rach," he started, to answer her confusion, "We can't have sex."

"Why nooot?" she whined, looking at the t-shirt in her hands.

"We'll both regret it a lot in the morning," was his only answer, as he climbed back into the bed next to Rachel, unzipping her dress from the back and helping her out of it and into his shirt. He laid back, patting his chest and Rachel nodded, resting her head there and closing her eyes.

"You're a smart guy," she told Sebastian, and dozed off.

Sebastian was, interestingly enough, deep in thought for being pretty wasted. He hadn't actually had sex for about a week or so now and it was definitely interesting. More importantly though, he was thinking about Rachel. This was the third night in a row that the two would be staying the night together and snuggling without sex. Typically when Sebastian had someone else over, they would just have sex and then sleep on respective sides of the bed.

He hated to admit it, but he really liked cuddling, or at least, he had found this out when Rachel was nuzzling into him. He was pretty sure that if Rachel was a cat, she would be purring in her sleep at the moment and that kind of kept him amused. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was just the fact that he was drunk or what, but he kind of wondered if he might like Rachel a little bit. He closed his eyes as he slowly started to drift off into sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter four! Did you guys think that Rach and Seb were going to have sex this chapter? At one point I thought they were, but it just didn't seem right yet so I changed my mind when I got to them actually getting to the bed xD Do you guys think they should actually have sex next chapter or should I progress the story more before they do? Leave your opinions in your review! Until next time.**


	5. Wonderful Tonight

**A/N: Yes, I'm back again rather soon. I feel like I owed you guys since I hadn't posted a new chapter since Wednesday. So here it is, Chapter Five! Also, I would like to apologize for the errors in Chapter Four. I tried to auto-replace some slang that was in the song lyrics that I used but alas… I didn't realize that it would replace some other things with the / they / etc. I will have that fixed soon, I promise!**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover. She groaned as she looked up at Sebastian, who was weirdly… staring at her while she had been sleeping, apparently. If this wasn't the third night in a row that she had woken up in entangled in him, she might have been a little disjointed but instead she just responded with a, "We seemed to have made a habit of this."<p>

He chuckled, "I guess so."

"_So she doesn't remember at all_," he thought to himself, mentally giving off a sigh of relief.

"That's too bad," she said, moving to grab her phone out of her bag, checking the calendar, "Because break's over at McKinley and I actually have to go to school tomorrow… do you have any aspirin or anything?"

He laughed at her again, though nodding yes. He lifted her head as he managed to pull himself off of the mattress, pulling out his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of aspirin, before crossing the room to grab a water bottle from his fridge, remembering this time to not throw it at her. Climbing back under the covers, he handed the bottle of pills and the water to the brunette as she let out a contented sigh, putting her head back in its resting place on his chest.

"I just realized that over three days, we've became so close to each other physically," she started, pausing, "… in a not sexual way. But we hardly know anything about each other."

"… I have this horrible feeling you are going to impose a game of twenty questions today," he said, massaging his temples with the hand that wasn't casually strewn over Rachel's middle.

"You should become a mind reader or something," Rachel responded, laughing, "So first question. What's your favorite color?"

"Really Rachel? Such a juvenile question," Sebastian told her, pausing to think about his answer, "Red… or olive green. How about you, Rachel?"

"I like powerful colors like red and purple, but I also have a soft spot for pastels," she said, nodding her head, "What do you want to do with your life after school?"

He exposed to her that he probably would be studying to become a lawyer so he can follow in his father's footsteps and maybe sing songs for fun every once in awhile. She told him about her aspirations even though she was pretty sure that he already knew them. They talked about their favorite foods and Rachel promised to make him some of her vegan chocolate chip cookies since he had never tasted a vegan cookie. She learned he had a sweet tooth and that his father pretty much thinks he is a failure and that's why he wants to try and follow in his footsteps to make up for it. He learns that she really likes kittens and a whole bunch of other random stuff.

She had shared with him that experience in her parents' Oscars room where she drunkenly kissed Blaine and then swore that they were going to wind up together afterward. She even included the detail where they soberly kissed and Blaine announced that he was "one-hundred percent gay." Sebastian laughed and then Rachel started to laugh too. Rachel hated to admit it, but she was pretty sure that Sebastian and her were becoming friends.

After awhile, the two both had dozed off, even though they never finished the game. At the same time, however, Rachel felt like they had asked each other way more than twenty questions a piece. It was Sebastian who woke up first this time, gently nudging Rachel in attempts to wake her up. She groaned, nuzzling her nose into the male's chest.

"Rachel," he muttered quietly, "You need to get up. It's like, two in the morning and don't you have school in like, five and a half hours?"

Rachel shot up at this, screeching. Sebastian winced, covering his ears, "Rachel, I was just kidding!"

"That wasn't very nice at all, Sebastian!" she yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"So says the person who just _punched _me," he said, shaking in his head, "But anyway. I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch and then we can head back to Lima and go get coffee or something."

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded, getting out of the bed and went over to her bag to grab the other outfit she had brought when they had been in Lima yesterday and went to change her clothing.

* * *

><p>They had stopped for lunch at this cute little vegan restaurant that Sebastian had looked up on their way back to Lima. It had been delicious, and Rachel wasn't shameful in the fact that she probably ate more than she would in a week there. Thus, she spent the rest of the ride to the Lima Bean asleep in the passenger side of his Mercedes.<p>

It wasn't until they were sitting at the table that Rachel realized how much of an interesting side of her that Sebastian was brining out. He promised her that Courvoisier tasted absolutely delicious in coffee and that she was going to try it before they left that day or Sebastian would kidnap her and never let her go back home until she tried it. Rachel finally just decided to give in for once, and grabbed for his cup, putting it to her lips and taking a rather large sip.

"Not too bad, actually," she spoke softly to the coffee, taking another gulp of the liquid, "It's actually pretty good."

"Slow down, tiger!" he told her, taking his cup back, "If you want to drink it, go and get your own."

"Eh…" she mentioned, "I'll just stick with my own."

"You're lazy, Rachel."

"It's my last day of break, I deserve to be as lazy as I'd like!"

"No need to get all defensive," he refuted, putting his hands up.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, sipping her own coffee.

There was an awkward pause in their conversation, as the two sipped their warm beverages in silence. Rachel looked down at the time that was displayed on the screen of her phone, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

He looked at her, laughing before he responded, "Who said I intended on spending any more time with you after this?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the Warbler, "I did, of course."

"You do this to all of your friends? Must be why you don't have ma—" he began, seeing Rachel raise her hand to smack him, "Fine, fine. Let's go see a movie or something. I don't really have the slightest idea as to what is playing though."

"Mhnnnnn. Sounds good to me," Rachel replied, turning to her phone to pull up the theater's movie list and playing times on her phone, the two hunching over to look and see what was playing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had made the horrible mistake of letting Rachel pick the movie and the one she picked just happened to be awful. They were the only two people in the theater, so the two had spent a majority of the movie making fun of it. Rachel found it amusing that Sebastian could mimic the stereotypical gay character in the movie so perfectly; Sebastian was anything and everything but the prissy diva-boy. Rachel had cast herself as the protagonist of the movie who was played by some monotonous actress and was trying so hard not to punch herself in the face as she would repeat the lines.<p>

At the end of the movie, Sebastian turned to the girl next to him, flicking the last piece of the popcorn they had been sharing at her forehead, "You sure know how to pick 'em, huh Rachel?"

As the piece hit Rachel right on target, she turned and glared at the green-eyed boy next to her, sticking her tongue back out as a response.

"You best put that tongue away before I bite it," he threatened, his eyes narrowing and voice lowering like it did when he was –jokingly- flirting with her. She didn't take him seriously at all, only sticking her tongue out more to the person sitting next to her.

It caught her off guard when his hands grabbed her face, causing her tongue to retract back into her mouth, though her eyes widened as Sebastian's face was still moving toward hers. She actually let out a gasp as his lips crashed into hers, using her gasp as the opportunity to let his tongue slip into her mouth. His appendage rubbed against her own, and her hands had just made their way to his chest to push him away when he nipped the tip of her tongue and pulled away himself, "I told you that I would."

"That was uncalled for, Sebastian Smythe!"

"It was your fault. You were the one who decided to not listen to me."

"I think it's about time for you to take me home," she spoke bitterly.

"Rachel," he started.

"Seriously, Sebastian," Rachel continued, "It's almost seven. I have to go home and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Alright, then," he said, getting up and holding his hand out to help the girl up, though she ignored the gesture and got up by herself, "Oh come on Rachel. Don't be mad at me, I was just playing around."

"You don't play around like that, Sebastian!" She exclaimed, "I could catch your… herpies or something."

"I don't have herpies," he backfired, the two becoming even more increasingly aggravated with each other, "Plus, that was the last thing you were worrying about last night when you had your tongue shoved down my throat."

She chose to ignore his last comment since she had no recollection of what he was talking about, "You probably have something worse than herpies, anyway," she sneered as the two got into the car, both slamming the doors.

"Whatever, Rachel," he began, "At least I can get a decent lay and didn't have to be so desperate as to have to sleep with a clumsy gorilla just to get rid of my virginity."

And that nailed the final nail into the coffin. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the car ride to Rachel's house. When Sebastian stopped in front of the drive way they didn't say anything either, Rachel just got out of the door, slammed it once more, and headed toward her house and going inside.

* * *

><p>The first day back to school was weird. It was always strange for Rachel after a break up with Finn… And she wasn't going to lie, she had kind of been expecting Sebastian to text or call her and apologize. She probably shouldn't have told him that he had some sort of STD (Since she had apparently made out with him the night prior anyway, as he put it), though his own words weren't exactly the nicest. She decided she needed to stop drinking around Sebastian because apparently she told him things she wouldn't when he was pouring alcohol down her throat (like her embarrassing sex-encounter with Finn).<p>

Glee actually… was the most normal part of her day. Finn apparently had left school to go home early that day so no one in the club had apparently had the chance to hear about her experience with enemy Sebastian Smythe at Abler's. The awkward in the room instead was looming over Kurt and Blaine, though only Rachel seemed to really pick up on it.

Blaine was clearly staring off into space, but Kurt was fully engrossed with his cell phone, texting someone who clearly was not his boyfriend. After her encounter with Blaine, and then the encounter with Blaine and Sebastian at Abler's made her mind wonder what in the hell exactly was going on. She wondered if Kurt was texting David… they had been talking a lot since he transferred schools, which was a little strange. Rachel checked her phone for the umpteenth time, wondering if maybe one text was from Kurt or a little _hopefully _chimed inside her, that Sebastian had finally caved in and sent her a message… but her inbox was still empty as she checked it each time every ten minutes, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was extremely annoyed with one Rachel Berry at the moment. She had no right to accuse him of having some sexually transmitted disease for crying out loud. He had to admit though, with Dalton still being on break and him being alone, he kind of missed Rachel's presence. The night that the two had gotten into the fight, he wound up attending one of the night parties that he had on Friday. Apparently Andrew was throwing some sort of loop-themed party throughout the whole break and quite frankly… Sebastian couldn't decide if the idea was fucking stupid or fucking awesome.<p>

He flipped open his phone, checking the time and to _maybe _see if Rachel had texted him to apologize. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he realized something. Both him and Rachel were extremely stubborn people… He added it up and figured out that she was undoubtedly just sitting around, refusing to give in herself, waiting for him to text her.

For once, Sebastian put his tail between his legs and texted her first because he really was _that _bored.

**I'm sorry. Forgive me? :-( I shouldn't have used something that you confided to me in against you. –Seb**

And now he had to wait for her response. He could see her as the kind of person who would accept his apology but ignore him for another day just to get the point across. But he was actually wrong as he checked his phone after it almost instantly went off.

_I'll forgive you if you meet me at my house and take me to the Lima Bean at coffees with a shot of Courvoisier on you. PS: I'm sorry too, I know –and sure hope—you don't have sexually transmitted diseases. – Rachel_

He smiled and gave a small laugh as he got up, getting ready to leave. Rachel must have forgotten that he was a good two hours away from Lima, so he needed to leave as soon as possible, as it was 2:56.

**Alright. May be a few minutes late. I am making a two hour drive, you know. See you soon. :-)—Seb**

* * *

><p>"Lookin' nice as usual, Miss Berry," Sebastian said, maybe just kissing up to her a little bit.<p>

"Oh cut the kiss-ass Smythe,"she said, slugging him playfully in the shoulder, "I have a question for you." She mentioned as he pulled out of her drive way, heading over to the coffeehouse.

"Hmm?" he noised, wondering what exactly she had to ask him this time.

"Are we friends?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Ugh," he responded, "I guess. I'm not too big on that word, but I'll reserve it just for you. How was your day at school, by the way?"

She smiled at his response to her question, feeling a bit special maybe, that she was Sebastian's real friend. She enjoyed making friends and she felt like she could trust Sebastian… At least if she ever needed someone to tell her how it really was, "It was really… interesting. Nothing really happened at school except for those who heard that Finn and I broke up would give me those looks like, 'Is she gonna fall apart at random?'"

"Did Finn say anything to you," he asked, looking over at her briefly before focusing back on the road, "or do anything to you?"

"No, I only saw him once," she started, her heart giving some sort of weird flutter that she was somewhat familiar with when he looked at her to make sure she was physically alright, "He apparently went home early so I didn't see him at school. But I'm actually starting to become genuinely concerned about Blaine and Kurt… and not just on Blaine's cheating either. I think Kurt might be cheating too."

"Blaine and I think he might be too," he mentioned, "We talked about it while you were in the bathroom at Abler's. Who would he be cheating on Blaine with? I don't know why anyone would want to cheat on Blaine…"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I have this feeling it is David Karofsky, some kid who used to bully Kurt because he was ashamed of his own homosexuality. And I don't know… probably because Kurt isn't dumb and can tell Blaine is starting to second-guess himself as well."

The two spent the rest of the ride, the coffee-drinking experience, and the ride back to Rachel Berry's house talking about little random things, though mostly hushed talks about Blaine and Kurt; they wouldn't have been surprised if the two hadn't popped up at the Lima Bean. Sebastian pulled up in the Berry's driveway, but instead of getting out, Rachel continued to talk to him. Finally at 7:30, she told him that he should be heading back to Westerville and he nodded, "Text me or something when you get back to Dalton, alright? So I know you made back in one piece."

"Alright," he chuckled, ruffling the top of her hair, causing her to hiss and smack at his friends playfully, "Though you don't have to worry about me, Berry."

"Well, since I am your designated friend," she started, smiling at him with her hand on the handle, "I have to be."

"Thanks," he said, "Make sure you keep the doors locked, Rachel. And if Finn tries any funny business, you need to tell me. I'll gladly break his jaw for you next time."

She laughed, shaking her head no and getting out of the car. She shut the door and headed up toward her front door, turning around to wave as she unlocked the door and headed inside, locking the door as Sebastian requested (though she intended on locking them anyway).

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you aren't missing me too much. But I made it back, just so you know. – Sebastian<strong>

_Thanks for letting me know. Call me? – Rachel_

Exactly one minute after Rachel asked him to call, he was hitting the call button on his phone to do so. She answered with a yawn and a, "Hi, Sebastian."

"Hey, Rachel," he responded back.

"I'm tired."

"Then why don't you go to bed instead of talking to me on the phone?" he asked, his eyebrow raising with his question.

"Because I need a favor," she spoke through a yawn, and Sebastian groaned, already knowing what said favor was going to be before she even asked him, "Will you sing to me?"

"Any requests or shall I pick randomly?" he asked, still pretending to be annoyed.

"Random, just make it good," she added.

"I could sing the worst song in the world and make it amazing," he chirped and Rachel laughed.

"I'd hit you with something right now if I was there," she told him.

"I wish you were here, kind of," he told her, honestly, "It's so boring in my room without you. If this was a text message, I'd be adding a winky-face. Andrew is throwing some ridiculous break-party loop-thing and it's getting gross in there."

"I thought you said you would try and tone down the perverted-ness for me," she said, the tone in her voice slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "Now be quiet and close your eyes so I can sing for you so you can go to sleep."

"Alright," she said, "Good night, Seb."

"Night," and with that he paused, trying to think of what to sing.

"_It's late in the evening__  
><em>_She's wondering what clothes to wear__  
><em>_She puts on her make up__  
><em>_And brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, 'Do I look alright?'__  
><em>_And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight'_

_We go to a party__  
><em>_And everyone turns to see__  
><em>_This beautiful lady__  
><em>_That's walking around with me_

_And then she asks me, 'Do you feel alright?'__  
><em>_And I say, 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight'_

_I feel wonderful__  
><em>_Because I see the love light in your eyes__  
><em>_And the wonder of it all__  
><em>_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

_It's time to go home now__  
><em>_And I've got an aching head__  
><em>_So I give her the car keys__  
><em>_She helps me to bed_

_And then I tell her as I turn out the light__  
><em>_I say, 'My darling, you are wonderful tonight__  
><em>_Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight_'

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he heard her light breathing. It wasn't snoring, but it was noticeable, almost like she was singing even then, "Night, silly Rachel."

As he hung up the phone, he looked down at it, and shook his head. It wasn't possible that he was starting to have feelings for this Rachel girl, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update everyone, I hope you enjoy this! It is putting a little progress on the Sebchel relationship maybe just a tad… I don't want it to move too fast, but at the same time I am afraid if I take too long that I will become uninterested in the story. If you have any songs / things you would like to see happen in future chapters, let me know in a review or a private message. Love you guys! Talk to you next chapter!**

**Song: Wonderful Tonight - Eric Clapton**


End file.
